


Jeffs Greaest Adventure 3: 20,0o0 Leages under the Jeff

by jbonechristian



Series: Jeff’s Greaest Adventure [3]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbonechristian/pseuds/jbonechristian
Summary: Jeff adn his dad go under the oshun in a sub and theres a enemey!!





	Jeffs Greaest Adventure 3: 20,0o0 Leages under the Jeff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Halloween Funfest 2013 on the Starmen forums. Also adapted to a paper puppet short film, this was when it was still just a yearly event tradition.

One day jeff wwas walking away from a store that he had food lik hambergers and cheese when all of a sudan he saw his dad Dr Andomnuts had builded a sumareen in his backyard. The sumareen was big and yellow and was so big that he culd see it fromm the window of the hambergers store!! “whoa dad, thats so awsome!!!!!!” jeff sed. Jeffs dad sed "ya son, I made it so we culd go to the bottum of the oshun!’ so they went insid and they turmed it on and they sed “lets go!!!!!” and they goed. Jeff stared to see bubbles and fish and said “わたし わ さかな が だいすき です!” and jeffs dad sed “そう です か.” and jeff was gonna say “ええ、 そう です.” but didnt have time becase all of a sudan a KRAKEN SHOWD UP AND BUMPED THE BOAT SO THE INSID STARTS TOO LEEK!!!!!!!!!!1 Jeff sed “what do we do i dont know what to do at all’ and jeffs dad sed “Ill tek care of this” and he made the window opened up and he sed “take this you evil kraken” and he shot the kraken with his gunn that he had in his hands!! the kraken sed “aaaaaugh yo ushot at me and that hurt the feelngs i have” becase he had feeling sand they were hurting. Jeff sed ’stop dad your makeing his feelings fell hurting” and jeffs dad sed “i will nly stop if he desides to be a good kraken” and the kraken sed “yea” and he was ggod. they two of them took the kraken to the surfess and he was gonna be good but he culdnt breath out og water and ded. Jeffand Dr Andomnuts were sad for a wile, but they fownd out in his diery that he was lying about being good so it was okay and they were hapy. the end.


End file.
